The Boondocks(With an Arsonist)
by 444teme444
Summary: Hey, so this is like a companion to my other story. Its essentially re-writes of Boondock episodes, but with a certain someone else added in. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this I just decided to do this on the stop. I wanted to do re-writes of season 4 episodes but that's been pushed back to April. So I did this instead. Actually wrote this in just one day. Also IMPROTANT but this story is a separate continuity to my other one since that one began after season 3. Then again none of this is really canon to anything is it? But I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading

* * *

Attack of the Killer Kung Fu Wolf Bitch

_For most of my Granddad's romantic life, the internet hadn't been invented yet, so he was still discovering the dangers of online dating._

"An UGLY LIE!"

"Sounds like it's going better than the last one" Michael could hear the exchange all the from the boy's room.

"Can't believe Granddad gets hooked up with all these ugly bitches" Riley snickered.

"Sometimes I think he should just give on woman at this point in his life" Huey said.

"You obviously never even had woman have you? Michael said.

"And you have?" Huey replied sceptically.

"I've seen naked woman. That's good enough for me" Michael grinned.

"You've also seen Granddad naked". Michael dropped his grin and now looked disgusted

"Now why did you have to put that image in my head?" Riley now laughed even harder at Michael expense.

* * *

_I am the stone that builder refused_  
_ I am the visual_  
_ The inspiration_  
_ That made lady sing the blues_

_ I'm the spark that makes your idea bright_  
_ The same spark_  
_ that lights the dark_  
_So that you can know your left from your right_

_I am the ballot in your box_

_The bullet in your gun _  
_ The inner glow that lets you know_  
_ To call your brother son_  
_ The story that just begun_  
_ The promise of what's to come_  
_ And I'm 'a remain a soldier till the war is won_

* * *

The next morning, the boys were Granddad's room, looking at his most recent online correspondent.

Granddad entered from the bathroom, doing what was either a very good or very disturbing dance.

"Has he stopped yet?" Michael asked, keeping his hand over his face, not wanting to catch a glimpse of Granddad dancing in nothing but his towel…again.

"Yeah boy! She's fine ain't she?"

"And you're sure this is what she looks like?" Huey asked.

"Oh yeah. Your granddaddy ain't falling for that this time. Now I got the video chat!"

"I think it's a set up" Riley said. "It don't make no sense. What would she like you?"

"Cos yo granddaddy gives sweet love" he replied confidently. He moved over to the cupboard to put on his shirt.

"And what do you know about this woman?" Huey asked.

"Well her name is Luna, she's a virgo. Her hobbies include pets, traveling, kickboxing-"

"And stealing from desperate old men" Riley cut across. "Watch when you go to sleep. Bet she have a gang of nigga up in her to rob us. That ain't a good look Granddad"

"Look? Is that some kind of new slang? Is that what is hot in the street? Is what you call really hood?" he asked while making a face. "What don't you give her a chance? You ain't even met her yet"

"Neither have you" Huey countered. "I don't know Granddad. A whole weekend with a whole stranger."

"It's a five hour drive. Either she stays here or else I got to pay for a hotel room. Shoot bad enough I got to pay for all this champagne and new sheets"

"Well if she ain't ugly make sure to get some naked pictures of her" Michael said

"Oh yeah I'll-wait a minute. Naked pictures? What for?" Granddad dropped his smile and looked confused.

"For me" Michael said simply.

"You? What the hell you want naked pictures of her for?"

"Puberty"

"We talked about this already boy. You nine years old. You got to wait for puberty like everybody else" Granddad said sternly.

* * *

The boys waited at the top of the stairs for Granddad's date. When she arrived, Granddad was evidently pleased that she looked like her photo

"Robert. Oh my god. It's so goo to finally meet you" she said.

"My sweet Luna!" Granddad exclaimed happily. "Come on in cutie pie"

"You look just like your picture too" she said. "Except your wearing clothes". At this both of them laughed. As Luna walked in she noticed the boys up the stairs.

"Hi guys, I'm Luna. I hope you don't mind me hanging out with you for the weekend. I'll try and stay out of your way okay?"

"We don't keep cash in the house!" Riley suddenly said. Everyone stared at him for a moment, until Granddad took control of the conversation again.

"So would like a drink maybe or massage or a bath?" He led Luna down into the living room, as the boys watched from the stairs.

"That's a big bitch" Riley concluded.

"Least she ain't ugly" Michael said.

* * *

Later at dinner, the boys listened as Granddad and Luna laughed like crazy.

"That Larry David is something else" Granddad sighed. "So you never told me what kind of dogs you have"

"I have one Dalmatian, two retrievers" she said while counting her fingers.

"Hmm that's nice"

"Oh and about fifteen wolves!"

"Wolves?" they all said, looking up from their plates.

"You mean like…wolves wolves" Granddad frowned.

"Yeah. For some reason wolves really like me. I was raised around wolves. They get a bad rep but really if you aren't afraid to establish dominance, there's nothing wrong with wolves"

"That's uh…fascinating" Granddad said, a little taken back. "So um how long you been kickboxing?"

"Well I do a lot of martial arts. Not exactly kickboxing but their quite similar. It's called white lotus kung fu!"

"White lotus? That's the deadliest style there is" Huey said grimly.

"Yeah and its great exercise" Luna said conversationally.

"You uh never mention that you were a kung fu master" Granddad said, trying to regain his composure

"This crazy ex-boyfriend I had one time. He was a shaolin monk, I learned it from him. Then I had to end up using on him, if you know what I mean?" She started laughing heartily for a second and then stopped very abruptly. An uncomfortable silence came over the room as they stared at her.

"Soooo. Do you fires?" Michael asked casually.

"Oh yeah I love fires. Camp fires, bon fires, oil fires. They keep you nice and warm. And they're really good for searing flesh off bone!"

"That…they are" Michael said slowly.

"Well uh, Michael here really likes fires. And Huey is also very interested in martial arts" Granddad said, trying to put a good spin on this.

Luna gasped slightly and looked to Huey. "Have you heard of the Kumite(**Ka-pow**)?"

"Did you say The Kumite(**Ka-pow**)" Huey questioned .

"Uh huh. The Kumite(**ka-pow**)"

"Kumite(**Ka-pow**)? Michael repeated

"What's a kumite(**ka-pow**)?" Riley asked. Beside him, Michael now was scanning the room, as looking for something out of the ordinary.

"The Kumite(**ka-pow**) is mythical martial arts tournament with the deadliest fighters in the world"

"So you like Jean Claude Van Damme?" Riley grinned. "Damn"

"But I didn't think the Kumite(**Ka-pow**) really existed.

"Oh no" Luna said, with a serous expression. The Kumite(**Ka-pow**) real. It's really real! The Kumite(**Ka-pow**) is held out a fair away mysterious island. So it's a nice getaway"

"Kumite(**ka-pow**)" Michael uttered loudly. He looked around for a second. "Kumite(**ka-pow**)". Again he looked around. "Kumite(**ka-pow**), kumite(**ka-pow**), kumite(**ka-pow**). Kumite(**ka-pow**), kumi-"

"Boy stop saying Kumite(**ka-pow**)!" Granddad ordered. "You're interrupting Luna!"

"Anyway, you get catch up with old friends, see some good matches, get a tan. Good times, good times"

"The Kumite(**ka-pow**) is supposed to be a death match right?" Huey said.

"You ever kill anybody?" Riley asked eagerly.

"Hey everybody has to die sometime" she taking a bite of food. She went on to tell how she defeated a large black man in a match and ripped his heart out.

"I mean I'm like, you kill one man, you kill a dozen. It's all the same. I mean they can only hang ya once, right?" Luna started laughing boisterously. "Am I right or am I right?"

She stared at the Freeman's, waiting for a response. Each one of them now held a different look of terror on their faces.

"Come on don't leave me hanging" she said, her voice dying down a little

"We got to go to the bathroom" they all chimed at once. A second later they rushed out of their seats and made a run down the hallway. Luna watched them go with apprehensive surprise. Michael suddenly came back into the room and quickly grabbed his plate before running off again.

* * *

All four of them stood in the bathroom looking severe, except for Michael who was still eating.

"Thanks for inviting a killer kung fu wolf bitch to the crib Granddad!" Riley shot at him.

"You think I knew she was a killer kung fu wolf bitch!?" Granddad responded indignantly. "She aint said nothing about no damn kumity, kumto, kumite(**ka-pow**). Now y'all just hush. Trying to figure what we gonna do". He paused as he thought for a minute before giving up and turning to Huey.

"Huey what we gonna do?"

"Burn the house down" Michael said in the background.

"You gonna tell her to get the hell outta here!" Huey said to Granddad.

"I'm not gonna tell her to leave. She might hit with one of them exploding nut sack techniques!"

"Then let's just burn the house down" Michael said once again with his mouth full. "I mean won't that accomplish the same thing?"

"We ain't burning the house down" Huey dismissed. "And she ain't really a kung fu master. She's crazy"

"Shiiiit. Then you go kick her ass out!"

"This is your responsibility"

"Hey, I'm willing to stay in the bathroom all night!" Huey shook his head walked to the door. "Where you going?" Granddad asked.

"You guy's…just stay here okay?" he said going out the door

"Go get her Huey" Michael called to him as he left.

"Okay. I got to go the bathroom anyway". Granddad undid his belt and started to take his pants off, while Riley and Michael protested.

"Oh come on Granddad hold it. Hold it!"

"For god sakes I'm eating here!"

"Am old, I can't hold it. You two must be crazy. Telling me to hold it. I got to let it hang loose"

"Awww man!"

Michael soon put his plate down, losing his appetite. He and the others waited patiently for Huey to come back. They then heard the sound of fighting and winched as they heard Huey's grunting. After a few minutes, the door was pushed open by Huey who barely made it inside the bathroom before collapsing to the ground. Everyone crowded around him with looks of worry.

"Let's get out while we can" he whispered quietly

Michael looked back up to Riley and Granddad.

"Well guess this means we burn the house down"

* * *

Luckily, despite Michael's encouragement, they did decided not to burn down the house and managed to make to the next morning. They now were in Granddad's bedroom, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Cant believe I let that big ol woman come into my house and destroy my stuff" Granddad paced up and down the room, while the boys sat on the bed.

"You have to relax Granddad" Huey said.

"How am I supposed to relax?" He stopped his pacing to face Huey. "The woman is a trained killer. Do you know the story of Brenda Richie?"

"You mean Lionel Richie's wife?"

"Ooooh no. Lionel Richie's _ex_-wife. It was 1988…"

"Oh Jesus Christ here we go" Michael moaned in annoyance. They all listened as Granddad told them the story of how Brenda Riche beat the shit out of Lionel Richie after catching him in bed with a white woman

"How do know that's what happened? Where you there?" Huey asked.

"Brenda Richie knew KUNG FU!" Granddad stressed. "Jet magazine said she used to fight in the Kumite(**ka-pow**)"

"Seriously what _is_ that?" Michael looked at the others, as if expecting an explanation, but they all just looked at him with confusion. Huey looked back to Granddad.

"Let's hear the story one more time" he said.

"Okay let me get this right. My cousin Ellie in California passed away very suddenly while working out. And they think it's a heart attack, they're not sure, and we weren't very close. But I need to fly out their immediately to support my family members"

"Good" Huey said, satisfied

"If that don't work we gonna have to shoot that bitch" Riley said.

"Or burn the house down" Michael added.

"You sure she gonna believe that?" Granddad asked Huey.

"Granddad the stories fine. Under no circumstances are you to change that story. Got it?"

* * *

Later Granddad did as was expected and made up a completely different story from Huey's. Something about Fidel Castro's birthday. By some miracle Luna ended up believing it and promptly left. Granddad and the boy's breathed a sigh of relief and toasted to their success.

"Really thought you blew it with that Fidel Castro story" Huey said.

"When he wants to be, your Granddaddy is master of deception" he chuckled.

"Well I still think we should have burned down the house. Can we do that next time we're invaded by a crazy internet woman?" Michael asked, hopefully

"No" Granddad and Huey said at once.

* * *

After going out for a while, the boy's returned to the house, thinking Granddad would be home by now. After they retreated back to their room, they realised he wasn't' there.

"I call his cell" Riley said, picking up the phone. He held up to his ear for a moment. "His phones' dead".

Huey looked past Riley to the window and noticed that it someone had nailed it shut. Before anyone could say anything, the door behind them closed. The boys tried to pull it open, but their efforts were in vain as they could hear the sound of someone drilling outside.

"Don't worry boys" Luna said. "I just want to have a friendly chat with your grandfather about honesty."

"I told you we should have shot that bitch!" Riley yelled as he pulled at the door.

"And I told you we should have burned the house down!"

The boys remained trapped in their room, trying to find any means of escape. They heard the front door open downstairs and later they could distantly hear the sounds of Granddad screaming, meaning Luna had already gotten to him.

Huey tried to pry the door open with his sword, while Riley pulled at the window. Michael stood by the bed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You know, this is all seeming very familiar. Almost like we been in this kind of situation before"

"Don't think so" Huey replied.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation now, if _someone _had let me start a fire" Michael said irritably.

"How the hell is starting a fire gonna get us out of this situation?"

"Well it won't help now were trapped inside this room now well it?"

"Hey it's Tom!" Riley said. Huey and Michael stopped their arguing and made their way to the window.

"Right on time" Huey said.

"What you mean right on time?" Michael asked

"I sent Tom an e-mail telling him to check on us in case Luna came back"

"And you decided to trust Tom with our lives?" Michael said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Any of you make a sound…" Luna said from the other side of the door. "I will butt rape your grandfather with this broomstick!"

"Boys! Don't make any noise!" they heard Granddad call from down the hallway.

"I say she's bluffing" Michael whispered quickly. "Let's make some noise".

The boys listened as best they could when they heard Luna open the front door. They could faintly hear the sound of Tom and Luna talking, and then someone shout Flawless Victory. Realising that Tom had failed the situation now looked bleak.

"Ahem" . Michael gave Huey and innocent look. Huey stare at him for a minute, beginning to feel desperate.

"Okay if Tom or Granddad can't convince her to let us go, then you can burn the house down"

"Yes!" Michael said, punching the air for a second.

* * *

Somehow Huey's hunch was right on the money, as Granddad had indeed convinced Luna to let them go. Huey avoided Michael's angry glare. From upstairs, they all watched as Luna got into her car.

_And that was the day Miss Luna decided to take responsibility for her own actions_

BOOM!

_Umm…okay. Then that was the day Miss Luna let her girlfriend talk her into blowing herself up instead of taking responsibility for her own actions_

"Man this weekend sucked." Riley complained overcoming his shock. "And it was all yo fault Granddad"

"Wasn't my fault" Granddad denied, walking away from the window. "It was that crazy ass Luna's fault for not taking reasonability. God rest her poor soul"

"Well you know" Michael said pointedly as he stood beside Huey at the window. "All this could have been avoided if we had just burned down-"

"Shut the hell up Michael!" Granddad yelled back at him. "Always going on about burning down my house. When I want to burn down the house then I'll ask you. Till then you can shut the hell up"

"Man you could have at least gotten some naked pictures of her before she blew herself up. Now this is ol bullshit" Michael muttered in annoyance as he moved away from the window, leaving Huey be himself.

* * *

PS. I wont be writing episodes in order. (Forgot to add the theme song) . I may do requests, but only if I can put Michael in the story otherwise in might just be the same. Peace out


	2. The Story of Catcher Freeman Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Story of Catcher Freeman. Part 1

"That was a bunch of bullshit!" Granddad said to Huey.

"On that we can wholeheartedly agree" Ruckus mumbled in conjunction.

"It can't be bullshit. He read it off Wikipedia" Michael said, sitting beside Riley on the couch.

"Well of course its bullshit. Catcher Freeman weren't no son of no white man" Ruckus said with contempt at Huey's version of the story. "If that was true it'd mean Robert and all these niggas in his family have white man blood in their veins which by the far the most preposterous thing imaginable. The only thing more preposterous would a black man actually becoming president someday."

"Anyway stories time over" Granddad stood up, looking pretty annoyed. "Everybody go do something else"

"Yo hold up. None of y'all heard my story bout Catcher Freeman yet" Riley interjected.

"Boy we're all tired of hearing stories about Catcher Freeman" Granddad grumbled.

"Yeah but I was gonna tell the best one yet. In mine Catcher Freeman would have had 300 hoes led by Thelma and he'd be riding on a 24 chrome with machine guns in the rims. Come on Granddad, please? Can't we just hear one more story bout Catcher Freeman?"

Granddad looked down at Riley with a stern face until he sighed tiredly. "All right fine. One more." Granddad sharply turned his head and pointed at Michael.

"Michael, you us tell a story about Catcher Freeman!" he ordered.

"Me?" Michael said with surprise.

"What?!" Riley shouted. "That ain't fair Granddad! Michael ain't even related to Catcher Freeman. Why does he get to tell a story?"

"Cos he didn't interrupt me as much as you did" Granddad shot at Riley, before turning back to Michael. "Alright now Michael. Either make yo story a heart-warming tale of action, adventure and romance or a comical satire with subtle racial jabs at modern black culture"

"Uhhh…" Michael thought about it for a second, before an idea seemed to form in his head. "Oooh I think I got something"

"Well let's hear it already" Granddad sounded like he wasn't expecting much.

"Oh now this well be something" Ruckus said with warmth. "I bet little Michael's gonna give us a real treat with his story telling skills"

"Whatever he says won't be as good as my story of Catcher Freeman would have been" Riley muttered angrily.

"Well, might as well hear it I guess" Huey added, willing to hear another story.

"Okay". Michael got off the couch and then stood up onto the coffee table in front of everyone. He took a deep breath as if to collect before he began. "Alright. So now we go back to a time where not all men-"

"Boy what the hell you doing?" Granddad asked.

"I'm...setting the mood" Michael replied slowly.

"You can't do that on the floor? Why the hell you standing on the coffee table for?"

"Well just though it would add some effect"

"I didn't add any damn dramatic effect to my story. I told it sitting on my chair, so you can do that to and not stand on my good table with yo dirty shoes!"

"Granddad, let Michael tell his story the way he wants to" Huey said. "That's way its fair". On Huey's right side, Riley made a distinctive 'huff' sound in his throat.

"Fine. But take yo shoes off boy" Granddad said sternly. Michael sighed in exasperation as he removed his shoes and stood on the table with just his socks.

"So now we go back to a time where not all men were created equal" he resumed. "A time where freedom was a given for some and desperate dream for others. It was a time where cruelty and brutality were seen as a common norm. A time where a black man was considered nothing more than a mere slave. But then a slave bound in iron chains, one day broke free, with the help of an unlikely ally and soon enough that slave became something far more than a mere man. He became a legend!"

"Booooo! Yo story sucks" Riley called out. Granddad delivered a quick smack to the back of Riley's head to shut him up.

* * *

The Story of Catcher Freeman

In the year 1858, two years before the civil war, a group of five black slaves were being herded through a vast and scorching desert somewhere in the middle of Texas, by two white men on horses. The slaves were all chained together by their feet and each one of them had whipping scars etched across their back. In the middle of the party was Catcher Freeman, a seemingly average slave, who looked no different than the others, save for his rugged afro.

"_Oh shit. Them niggas look fucked up" Riley said._

"_Wow Catcher Freeman look good with an afro" Granddad observed. "I should've given him an afro in my story"_

"_Why are they in Texas?" Huey asked. "Catcher Freeman was working on a cotton plantation"_

"_Look at them niggas. Can't even find their way out of the desert without a white man to guide them. Two white men in fact. And look at that. They have to be chained together by their feet so that they don't get themselves lost with their terrible sense of direction"_

"_Okay if you guys are going to do that through the whole story, then this is gonna take a while" Michael said before resuming his tale._

Sometime later at night time, the group walked through the woods. The two men on horse halted and the slaves did the same, when they saw a light ahead in the distance. Approaching them was a man riding a cart being pulled by a horse. On the roof of the cart was a large wooden tooth, bobbing back and forward on a metal spring.

"Who's that there stumbling around in the dark?" called one of the men on the horses. "State your business or prepared to get winged!"

"Calm yourselves gentlemen" the rider called with a distinctive German accent. He pulled the reins on his horse, bringing the cart to a halt in front of them. "I mean you no harm. I'm simply a fellow weary traveller".

The German man lifted up his lantern and from here the slavers and the slaves could clearly make him out. They could see he had a thick grey beard and that he was wearing a grey business men like suit, underneath a grey coat and had bowler hat on his head.

"_Is that Christoph Waltz?" Huey asked_

"_No"_

"_Look like Christoph Waltz with a beard" Riley added._

"_Look it doesn't matter who he looks like! This is just a visual thing"_

The German man looked at the two slavers. "Good evening gentlemen" he said politely. "I'm looking for a pair of slave traders who go by the name of the Speck brothers. Would that be you?"

"Who wants to know?" asked one of the brothers.

"I do. I am Dr King Schultz, and this is my horse, Fritz". The horse bowed his head a little at the mention of his name.

"_Who the hell is this guy?" Granddad asked._

"_I'll explain that in a minute"_

"You a doctor?" the second brother asked.

"Affirmative"

"What kinda doctor?"

"Dentist"

"_Buuuulllllllll. I've seen the Hangover. A dentist ain't a real doctor"_

"Did you purchase those men at the Greenville Slave Auction" he asked, pointing to the slaves.

"So what?"

"So I wish to parley with you"

"Speak English!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Please forgive me, it is a second language. Amongst your inventory I've been led to believe, is a specimen I'm keen to acquire". Schultz stood up his cart to look at the slaves.

"Hello you poor devils. Is there one amongst you, who was formerly a resident of the Carrucan Plantation?"

"I'm from the Carrucan Plantation" called out a voice. Schultz got off his cart and carried his lantern with him. He found the slave that spoke and moved closer to look him right in the eye.

"What's your name?" the doc…uh dentist asked the slave.

"Catcher" he replied.

"Then you're exactly the one I'm looking for" he said with a smile. "So tell me Catcher, during you time at the Carrucan Planation, did you know happen to three overseers by the name of the Brittle brothers?"

"Yeah"

"Big John, Ellis and little brother Raj?"

"Dem da Brittle brothers" Catcher nodded.

"So Catcher, do you think you could recognise…"

"Hey! Stop talking to him like that!" said the lead brother from behind Schultz, who had grown tired of their exchange. Schultz turned back to him with some confusion.

"Like what?" he asked politely.

"Like that"

"My dear sir, I am simply trying to ascertain... "

"I said speak English, goddamn it!"

"Everybody calm down" Schultz raised his hands up, calmly trying to defuse the situation. "I'm simply a customer trying to conduct a transaction."

"I don't care. No sale. Now off with you" Speck ordered

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Of course there for sale" Schultz chuckled lightly.

The slaver now pointed his gun directly at Schultz. "Move it"

"My good man, did you simply get carried away with your dramatic gesture, or are you pointing your weapon at me with lethal intention? " Schultz spoke very calmly and didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

Speck replied by cocking his gun threateningly. "Last chance, fancy pants."

"Oh well, very well." Schultz said a little wearily. In a swift motion, he suddenly dropped the lantern he was holding to the ground, covering himself in darkness. In that darkness, Schultz pulled out his gun and shot the other man right in the face, knocking him off his horse. He then shot the second brother's horse in its head, causing it to collapse to the ground, trapping the man's leg underneath.

"_Holy shit!" Riley said in surprise. "He shot that guy in the face! And he blew horses brains all over the place. Damn!"_

The second brother screamed loudly, his leg crushed by the weight of the horse. "You goddamn son of a bitch! You shot Ace!"

Schultz picked his lantern back up and stood the slaver. "I only shot you brother, once he threatened to shoot _me_. And I do believe I have about five witnesses who can attest that fact". He indicated back to the slaves

"My leg's broken!"

"No doubt. If you could keep your caterwauling to a minimum while I finish my line of inquiry with young Catcher".

"_Those poor white men" Ruckus said with sympathy. "Just minding their own business, generously helping a bunch of lost little niggas get out of the desert and then they get ambushed by some crazy Nazi dentist_

"_This was before WW2. Nazism didn't exist back then" Huey pointed out._

Schultz returned to Catcher, who seemed to be slightly more afraid of the man after what he just witnessed. "Now as I was saying, if you were to see the Brittle brothers again, you could recognise them?"

"Yeah" Catcher nodded in confirmation.

"Sold America!" Schultz looked back down to Speck. "Mr Speck? How much for young Catcher?" Speck only replied with more screams. Schultz shrugged and unshackled Catcher.

"That iron is nasty business. Now Catcher get up on that horse. And if I were you, I would take that coat that the dearly departed Speck left behind". Following Schultz's suggestion Catcher took off his blanket and walked over to the coat.

"Nigga! Don't you touch my brother's coat!" the remaining Speck brother warned.

Catcher didn't give a response but instead walked over to the trapped man and roughly pressed his foot onto the dead horse, prompting the Speck brother to scream and curse loudly.

"_Oh shut that bitch up!" Riley grinned._

Catcher put on the coat and got up the horse. Schultz tossed some money down to Speck and wrote out a bill of sales for Catcher. After that he climbed back onto his cart and pulled it over alongside the slaves.

"Now as to you poor devils. So as I see it, when it comes to the subject of what to do next, you gentlemen have two choices. One: once I'm gone, you could lift that beast off the remaining Speck, then carry him to the nearest town. Which would be at least 37 miles back the way you came. Or two: You could unshackle yourselves, take that rifle, put a bullet in his head, bury the two of them deep, and then make your way to a more enlightened area of this country. The choice is yours. Oh, and on the off chance there are any astronomy aficionados amongst you, the North Star is that one. Tata!" He tossed them the keys to their shackles and flicked the reins on Fritz, who pulled the cart forward.

As Schultz rode off into the woods, Catcher paused for a moment to look back at the other slaves who slowly advanced toward the trapped Speck.

Catcher watched in silence as they lifted the horse off the man and then proceeded to build a split for his leg. They then made a makeshift stretcher, doing as Schultz suggested and began the long and arduous journey of carrying the man all the way back to town. There he received medical treatment he needed, but the slaves were almost immediately captured and sold once again.

"_Is that what really happened?" Huey asked sceptically._

"_That's a bunch of bullshit" Riley said. "If that was me, I would have blown that niggas brains out"_

"_Fine" Michael sighed wearily._

Catcher watched as the slaves blew the slavers brains out with his own shotgun.

"_There. Happy?"_

* * *

Later the next day, Catcher and Schultz found their way into a small town. As they made entered, it began clear that they were setting off a bad image. Just everybody was eyeing Catcher with dirty looks, having never seen a nigga on a horse.

"What that nigga doing on that horse?" said a random person with a very modern version of incredulity.

Pitching their horses, Schultz led Catcher into a local tavern, where they found the inn keeper on a stool fixing a light.

"Good morning inn keeper!" Schultz greeted, his arm around Catcher's shoulder. "Two beers for two weary travellers"

"It's still early" the man replied, his back turned to them. "We don't open for another hour and-whoa!" He turned around with shock at the sight of Catcher. "What the hell you doing?! Get hat nigga out of here!"

A few minutes later, the inn keeper ran out of the tavern and down the road. Schultz ran out after him and called out for him.

"Inn keeper! Remember get the sheriff, not the marshal!" After that, Schultz re-entered the tavern and looked at Catcher.

"Alas we must be act as our own bartenders. Please have a seat". Schultz gestured to a nearby tale and motioned for Catcher to sit. Catcher did as he was asked and watched as Schultz moved behind the counter, to get their drinks.

"What kind of dentist are you?" Catcher asked him, becoming very nervous about his new master.

"Ha!" Schultz chuckled, as he poured the beer from the tap into two glasses. "Despite that cart, I haven't practiced dentistry in five years. But these days, I practice a new profession. Bounty hunter" Schultz finished as set out the drinks. "Do you know what a bounty hunter is?

"No" Catcher shook his head.

Schultz picked up the beer and walked back over to Catcher

"Well, the way the slave trade deals in human lives for cash, a bounty hunter deals in corpses". He placed the drinks on the table, giving one of them to Catcher. Schultz then held out his glass and waited for Catcher to do the same. Catcher clinked his glass with Schultz's and they each took a sip of their beers, which was something Catcher had never tasted before.

"The state places a bounty on a man's head" Schultz continued, setting down his glass. "I track that man, I find that man, I kill that man. After I've killed him, I transport that man's corpse back to the authorities. Sometimes that's easier said than done. I show that corpse to the authorities, proving yes, indeed, I truly have killed him, at which point the authorities pay me the bounty. So, like slavery, it's a flesh for cash business." Schultz waved his hand absently as took another drink.

"What's a bounty? Catcher asked.

"It's like a reward"

"You kill people? And they give you a reward?"

"Certain people, yeah"

"Bad people?"

"The badder they are, the bigger the reward. Which brings me to you". Schultz eyed Catcher for a moment from his seat. "And I must admit, I'm at a bit of a quandary when it comes to you. On one hand, I despise slavery. On the other hand, I need your help, if you're not in a position to refuse, all the better. So, for the time being, I'm gonna make this slavery malarkey work to my benefit. Still, having said that, I feel guilty"

Schultz paused for a moment as Catcher took another sip of his beer.

"So, I would like the two of us to enter into an agreement". Catcher now stared at Schultz curiously as he leaned forward.

"I'm looking for the Brittle brothers. However, at this endeavour, I'm at a slight disadvantage insofar as I don't know what they look like. But you do. Don't ya? "

Catcher leaned in closer to Schultz with a hard stare. "Oh, I know what they look like, all right"

"Good. So here's my agreement: You travel with me until we find them...

"Where we goin'?" Catcher asked quickly.

"I hear at least two of them are overseeing up in Gatlinburg, but I don't know where. That means we visit every plantation in Gatlinburg till we find 'em. And when we find them, you point them out, and I kill them."

Catcher let a small smirk at the idea of killing the Brittle brothers

"You do that, I agree to give you your freedom; $25 per Brittle brother. $75"

"_Aw man that chump change"_

"And as if on cue, here comes the sheriff" Schultz pointed out the window with a smile. At the mention of this, Catcher immediately stood out of his seat.

The sheriff, a somewhat overweight man with had a shotgun slung over his right shoulder entered he tavern. Standing behind him was the inn keeper, along with the rest of the towns people who watching anxiously.

"Alright boys. Fun's over" he said. "Come on out". The sheriff walked back outside and spoke to the towns people. "It's okay folks, these jokers will be gone soon".

Schultz stepped out of his seat and together he and Catcher walked outside to join the sheriff. He looked back at them as they were a pair of troublesome children.

"Now why y'all come up in here and start up all this trouble. Scare all these nice people. You ain't got nothing better to do than to walk into Bill Sharps town and show your ass?"

Schultz moved forward and extended his hand. There then came the sound of gears moving and then a small gun popped itself out of Schultz sleeve. He shot the sheriff right in the stomach, causing him to stumble back in pain and then fall flat on his back. Schultz causally strolled around him until, he nonchalantly shot him in the head, killing him.

"_Oh man. That Dr Schultz is a badass!" Riley said, growing more and more impressed. "He got a hidden gun up his sleeve like in Assassin's creed and he just shot the sheriff"_

All the townspeople broke into a panic and ran away screaming in different direction. The only one who remained was the inn keeper.

"Now you can get the marshal" Schultz smiled pleasantly to him.

* * *

Catcher looked out the window in complete terror as the marshal did in indeed come and had now rallied the entire town into action. He had at least two dozen men posted just about everywhere and they all had their guns pointed right at the tavern.

"_Oh man, I bet this gonna be an epic shootout scene" Riley said._

Schultz didn't seem the least bit concerned however and was very calmly preparing what seemed to be a letter. After a few minutes, the marshal demanded that they come out with their hands up.

"Is this the marshal I have the pleasure of addressing?" Schultz called back out.

"Yes it is, this is U.S. Marshall Gill Tatum" he called back.

"Wunderbar! So marshal, I have relieved myself of all weapons, and just as you have instructed, I'm ready to step outside with my hands raised above my head. I trust as a representative of the criminal justice system of The United States of America, I shan't be shot down in the street, by either you or your deputies, before I've had my day in court."

"Well, as much as we'd all enjoy seeing something like that, ain't nobody gonna cheat the hangman in my town!" the marshal replied.

"Fair enough marshal, here we come!" Schultz, with the letter in hand, pulled Catcher closer to speak.

"They're a little tense out there" he whispered. "So don't make any quick movements, and let me do the talking."

Catcher looked like he was about to say, 'as if'. He and Schultz exited the tavern with their hands raised high. Schultz was still holding the letter upwards.

"You unarmed?" asked the marshal"

"Yes indeed we are. Marshal Tatum, may I address you, your deputies, and apparently the entire town of Daughtrey, as to the incident that just occurred?" Schultz asked respectfully.

"Go on" said the marshal, deciding to humour them for a moment.

"Very well. My name is Dr. King Schultz, and like yourself, Marshall, I am a servant of the court. The man lying dead in the dirt, who the good people of Daughtrey saw fit to elect as their sheriff, who went by the name of Bill Sharp, is actually a wanted outlaw by the name of Willard Peck, with a price on his head of 200 dollars. Now, that's 200 dollars, dead or alive"

"The hell you say!" the marshal responded with disbelief

"I'm aware this is probably disconcerting news. But I'm willing to wager this man was elected sheriff sometime in the last two years?" The marshal gave Schultz slow nod.

"I know this because three years ago, he was rustling cattle from the B.C. Corrigan Cattle Company of Lubbock, Texas. Now, this is a warrant" he indicated to the letter in his hand. "Made out by circuit court Judge Henry Allen Laudermilk of Austin Texas. You're encouraged to wire him. He'll back up who I am, and who your dear departed sheriff was".

All the towns people now lowered their guns, no idea what they should do. The marshal himself seemed be to at a loss for words.

"In other words Marshal" Schultz said lowering his hands. "You owe me 200 dollars.

"I'll be damned!" Catcher muttered under his breath as he lowered his hands as well.

"_Okay so that weren't no shoot out scene, but damn. Dr Schultz can talk them niggas silly. He one cool nigga not to even sweat when he got a dozen guns in his face!"_

* * *

After they left the town and Schultz got his money, he and Catcher set up camp in the hills. As Schultz was getting changed, Catcher was eating a meal by the camp fire.

"After this Brittle business is behind us, you have your freedom, a horse and $75 dollars in you back pocket. What's you plan after that?" Schultz asked Catcher.

"Find my wife. Buy her freedom" he replied.

"_Is that Thelma he's talking about?" Granddad asked. "Where's she at?"_

"_Catcher is about to explain that part if you would stop interrupting" Michael snapped._

"I didn't know you were a married man. Do most slaves believe in marriage?"

"Me and my wife do. Old man Carrucan didn't, that's why he try to run off. But they caught us. And then sold us at Greenville. But he sold us separate"

"In Greenville, there should be a record's office" Schultz took seat near Catcher and poured him some water. "You would need to know when she was sold, where she came from and her name. What is her name anyway?"

"Broomhilda" Catcher answered.

"What?" Schultz suddenly reacted to the name.

"Broomhilda" Catcher repeated.

"Broomhilda?!"

"_Who's Broomhilda?" Granddad frowned. "What happened to Thelma?"_

"_It's the same person" Michael said._

"_Why's her name different?" Huey asked._

"_It'll be important later on"_

"Where her owners German?"

"Yeah" Catcher nodded. "She speaks a little German too"

"She _what?_"

"She wasn't born on the Carrucan plantation. She was raised a German Mistress, the Von Shafts. They taught her German so she'd have someone to speak German with"

"Let me get this straight" Schultz said, as he seemed to be in a state of disbelief. "Your slave wife speaks German and her name is Broomhilda Von Shaft?!"

Once again, Catcher nodded.

The next day, Catcher and Schultz found another town, where Schultz led Catcher into a tailors shop.

"When we gain access to these plantations, we will be putting on an act and you'll be playing a character. But during the act, you can never break character. And your character is that of the valet"

"What that is?" Catcher asked, as he looked over some of the hats on the rack.

"It's a fancy word for servant. And now Catcher, you may choose your characters costume"

"You gonna let me pick out my own clothes?"

"But of course" Schultz replied. Taking his word, Catcher looked over the all the different costumes before one caught his eye.

Catcher, his afro now gone, rode on his own horse alongside Schultz across a sugar plantation. All of the black women working in the field stopped what they were doing to take a gander at Catcher. Though it was inexplicable enough for them to see a black man riding a horse, what made more bizarre was the fancy blue satin outfit he was wearing.

"_Catcher Freeman actually wore that?" Riley said in disbelief. "That is the gayest outfit I ever seen. Never catch me wearing something like that. When I want to ride through a sugar plantation field and impressing a bunch of slaves, I'd do it wearing some real nigga clothes, like some baggy jeans ,a tank top couple of chains and a do rag."_

Catcher and Schultz reached the large mansion in the centre of the plantation. Up on the balcony was a man dressed in a white suit and with a cane.

"_Is that Colonel Lynchwater?" Granddad asked. "Does he have Thelma locked up somewhere?"_

"_That's Big Daddy" Huey answered._

"_I never said who he was yet" Michael said._

"_You were gonna call him Big Daddy. All southern slave barons are called Big Daddy"_

"_Colonel Lynchwater wasn't named Big Daddy" Granddad said._

"_He would be in Tennessee"_

"_Well maybe if you could stop interrupting the story you'd find out for yourself" Michael said, growing impatient._

"Pardon me my good sir" Schultz called up to the man. "Are you by chance a Mr Spencer Bennett? Alternatively known as Big Daddy?"

"_Told you"_

"_Huey shut up!" Michael snapped._

"Yes I am. And it's against the law for niggas to ride horses on my land" Big Daddy called down to them.

"This is my valet" Schultz replied. "And my valet does not walk"

"I said _niggas_ on horses…"

"His name is Catcher" Schultz said pointedly. "He's a free man and he can ride what he pleases"

"Not on _my_ property. Not around _my_ niggas he can't!"

"My good sir. Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. Allow me to un-ring this bell. My name is Dr King Schultz"

"_He ain't a doctor, he's a dentist" Riley called out as if they could hear him._

"This is my valet Catcher. These are our horse Tony and Fritz. Now Mr Bennet, I've been led to believe you're a gentlemen and a business man. And it is these attributes that we've ridden from Texas to Tennessee to parley with you now. I wish to purchase one of your nigga gals"

"You and your Jimmie" Big Daddy pointed his fingers at them with some disbelief. "Rode all the way from Texas to Tennessee to buy one of my nigga gals, no appointment, no noithin?"

"Well I'm afraid so"

"Well what if I say I don't like you" he said in hostile manner. "Or your fancy pants nigga, and I wouldn't sell you a tinkers damn! Now, what'cha gotta say about that?"

Schultz shared a brief look with Catcher before speaking again.

"Mr Bennett. If you are the business man I've been led to believe you to be, I have five thousand things I might say that could change your mind."

Big Daddy paused again for a moment. He then immediately dropped his aggresive demeanour and now beckoned them welcomingly. "Well, c'mon inside and get yourself somethin' cool to drank!"

Schultz stepped off the cart and walked up the stairs of the balcony as Big Daddy descended a few steps to greet him.

"Maybe while we discuss business, you could have one of your loveliest black creatures to escort Catcher around you magnificent ground?" Schultz suggested.

"Absolutely. Uh, Bettina? Big Daddy pointed at one of the girls.

"Yes sir, Big Daddy?" she answered quickly. Big Daddy briefly turned back to Schultz

"Uh... What's your Jimmie's name again?"

"Catcher". Big Daddy turned back to the girl again.

"Bettina, sugar, could you take Catcher there and take him around the grounds here and show him all the pretty stuff? "

"As you please, Big Daddy"

"Oh, Mr. Bennett" Schultz moved forward. "I must remind you, Catcher is a free man. He cannot be treated like a slave. He, within the boundaries of good taste, must be treated as an extension of myself."

"Understood" Big Daddy nodded. "Bettina, sugar? "

"Yes? "

"Catcher isn't a slave. Catcher is a free man. You understand?" he said, trying to make it as simple as possible. "You can't treat him like any of the other niggas around here, 'cause he ain't _like_ any of the other niggas around here."

"_Ha! And George Bush doesn't have an IQ of 215" Ruckus scoffed._

"You want I should treat him like white folks?" Bettina asked uncertainly.

"No, that's not what I said!" he snapped.

"Then I don't know what you want, Big Daddy"

"Yes, I can see that". Bid Daddy now seemed to be a loss of what do himself until he turned to another slave woman near him. "What's the name of that peckerwood boy from town that works with the glass? His momma work at the lumberyard"

"You mean Jerry? "

"That's the boy's name, Jerry!" he looked down at Bettina again. "You know Jerry, don't ya, sugar? "

"Yes, Big Daddy" she nodded.

"Well, that's it then! Just treat him like you would Jerry!"

"_Who's Jerry?" Granddad asked._

"_I don't know. I think he was like some retard"_

"_Now that makes perfect sense" Ruckus said_

* * *

Betina took Catcher showed the grounds as Schultz did business with Big Daddy. But this was all part of the plan. Catcher was keeping an eye out for the Brittle brothers since he was the only one who knew what they looked like for definite and they couldn't afford to kill the wrong person.

But that wouldn't happen. Catcher could never forget their faces. He remembered how they cruelly punished him when he tried to escape and how they whipped his wife mercilessly as he watched, begging them to stop

"I like the way you beg boy" John Brittle laughed at him.

"So what cha do for yo masta?" Betina asked him.

"Didn't you hear him tell ya? I ain't no slave"

"So you is free?"

"Yeah I is free"

"They you actually want to dress like that?" she asked, looking at his outfit.

"_Oh see even that hoe knows that a gay outfit"_

Catcher ignored her comment and decided to get the point of the matter. "Betina. I'm looking for three white men. They brothers. Overseers by the name Brittle"

"I don't know dem" Betina shook her head simply.

"They may be using a different name. The woulda come here in the last year"

"You mean the Shaffers?" she asked.

"Maybe. They here?"

"One's over there" she pointed to a man on the other side of the field. Though he was far away, Catcher could clearly make him out. It was Ellis Brittle.

"Where they the other two?" he asked Betina. She pointed again in the direction of a barn.

"They over there whippin Little Jody at the stable"

"Go get that white man I came with" Catcher ordered, as he marched down to the barn. As he approached he found the other two brothers. Big John was preparing to whip the girl named Jody and little brother Raj was seating, watching from a cart.

John Brittle had Little Jody tied up against a tree, her bare back exposed. He stood about yard away from her, with a whip in hand.

"_What a tragedy" Ruckus said solemnly. "Now that there black woman must have done something so terrible, so horrific, so disrespectful, that it would actually _force_ her humble and kind white masters to resort to such severe punishment"_

"This ill teach you not to break eggs again" John Brittle said as he swung the whip backwards.

"John Brittle!" Big John stopped as turned around to Catcher standing behind him. His brother and all the other slavers nearby stopped to watch as Catcher slowly walked forward.

"Remember me?" he asked. It was then that Catcher pulled out the same hidden Dillinger device Schultz had used before from up his sleeve and with it, shot John Brittle in the chest. Big John did nothing but gap at the sight of Catcher and looked down at his bullet wound.

"I like the way you die, boy" Catcher said in very cool manner. And that was the last thing John Brittle heard before he dropped dead.

Still in shock, little Raj fumbled with his gun and dropped it. Moiving quickly, Catcher garbbed Big John's whip and when was close enough he used it to viscously whip little Raj. After he was done, Catcher picked up the gun little Raj had dropped and emptied everything round into him. All the slaves watched him with what could only be complete awe.

"_He'd still be a lot cooler looking if he wore something that an actual action hero would wear" Riley said pointedly._

"_That was amazing! Now that's Catcher Freeman alright!" Granddad said with applause_

"_That is most sickening sight I have ever seen. A white man whipped by a nigga. Like watching cat chasing a dog. It's completely backwards!"_

Schultz soon joined Catcher, his rifle in hand and looked at the two dead men.

"Who were they?" he asked Catcher.

"That Big John" he pointed at the one. "And that little Raj. And that Ellis hightailing it across the field". Catcher pointed to the man who was escaping on a horse. Schultz readied his rifle and took aim at Ellis.

"You sure that's him?" Schultz asked Catcher.

"Yeah" Catcher replied.

"Positive?"

"I dunno"

"You don't know if you're positive?"

"I don't know what positive mean"

"It means you're sure"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'm sure that's Ellis Brittle"

Schultz fired his rifle and shot the remaining Brittle brother right off his horse.

"I'm positive he dead" Catcher said after the body hit the ground. It wasn't long after he did, that Big Daddy and a posse of angry looking men appeared. Schultz quickly dropped his rifle and motioned for Catcher to do the same.

"Just who the hell are you two jokers?" Big Daddy demanded.

"I am Schultz, a legal representative of the criminal justice system of the United States of America. The man to my left is Catcher Freeman, he's my deputy. In my pocket is a warrant signed by circuit court judge Henry Allen Laudermilk of Austin Texas, for the arrest and capture, dead or alive, of John Brittle, Ellis Brittle, and Roger Brittle"

"They were goin by the name Shaffer" Catcher mentioned.

"You know them by the name, Shaffer. But the butcher's real names were Brittle. These are wanted men. The law wants them for murder. I reiterate, this warrant states dead or alive. When Catcher and myself executed these men on sight, we were operating within our legal boundaries. Now I realize passions are high. But I must warn you, the penalty for taking deadly force against an officer of the court in the performance of his duty is, you will be hung by the neck until you are dead."

This seems to momentarily placate the mob.

"May I please remove the warrant from my pocket so you may examine it?" Schultz asked Big daddy, with his hands still raised. Big Daddy paused for a moment, before putting his gun down and extending his hand out.

"Gimme". Schultz handed him the paper. He read it over for a second and looked back to Schultz He looked like he would still love to kill him and Catcher, but he chose not to follow through.

"Get off my land" he said curtly as he gave the letter back to Schultz.

"Of course" Schultz said gratefully. He turned back to Catcher with some urgency." Load up the bodies as quickly as you can, and let's get out of here"

* * *

Catcher and Schultz set up camp in the middle of an open clearing. Catcher was a little curious when he saw Schultz open a secret lid from the giant wooden tooth on the cart. Inside of it was a wade of bills. Schultz removed it and placed a stick of dynamite into it.

Unfortunately Big Daddy had followed them and saw their cart from up on the hill. Behind him was a small band of man on horses, carrying torches. They all were wearing a white bag with eye holes on their heads.

"_Oh no! It's the KKK" Granddad said with worry. "How is Catcher and whatshisname gonna get out of this?"_

"_Haha! Now we get to see some real justice be done by a group of fine upstanding citizens!" Ruckus cheered_

Big Daddy was on a white horse and addressed all of the men.

"Now unless they start shooting first, nobody shoot 'em. That's way too simple for these jokers. We're gonna whoop that nigga lover to death! And I am personally gonna strip and clip that gaboon myself!

"_Ha Gaboon. Now that's a good one!" _

Big Daddy put on his mask, but it looked as though something was wrong "Oh damn!" He started turning his head back and forward. "I can't see fuckin' shit outta this thing"

"We ready or what?" asked one of the men in the crowd

"Hold on, I'm fuckin' with my eye holes" .Big Daddy took off his bag and tried to widen the holes on the mask a little, but stopped after he heard a loud rip. "Ah, just made it worse"

"Who made this goddamn shit?" someone else asked.

"Willard's wife" another man answered

"Well make your own goddamn mask!" Willard shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Look, nobody's sayin' they don't appreciate what Jenny did" Big Daddy said very kindly to Willard

"Well, if all I had to do was cut a hole in a bag, I coulda cut it better than this! What about you, Robert? Can you see?"

"Not too good" the man beside him said. "I mean, if I don't move my head I can see you pretty good, more or less. But when I start riding, the bag's moving all over, and I - I'm riding blind"

"Shit. I just made mine worse". Some others were now trying to fix their eye holes, without success. "Anybody bring any extra bags?

"No! Nobody brought an extra bag!"

"I'm just asking"

"Do we have to wear them as we ride?"

"Well o course!" Big Daddy yelled. "If you don't wear them as you ride, then that juts defeats the whole purpose"

"Well I can't see in this fucking thing! I can't breathe in this fucking thing and I can't ride in this fucking thing!"

"Well fuck all y'all!" Willard yelled angrily. "I'm going home. I watched my wife work all day, getting thirty bags ready for you ungrateful sons of bitches and all I hear is criticize, criticize, criticize! From now on don't ask me or mine for nothing!". With that Willard rode back home to see his beautiful wife.

"_Man that Jenny must suck if she can't cut a hole in a bag"_

"_Boy shut up" Granddad said. "That poor Jenny worked really hard on those bags, so show you some respect"_

"_You want him to show respect for someone's craftsmanship of a KKK mask?" Huey said cynically._

"_Will you stop interrupting god damn it!"_

"Now look" Big Daddy said. "Let's not forget why we're here. We gotta kill a nigger over that hill there! And we gotta make a lesson out of him!

"Okay, I'm confused. Are the bags on or off? " someone asked.

"I thank" Robert spoke up. "We all thank the bags was a nice idea. But I'm not pointin' any fangers. Think it coulda been done better. So, how 'bout, no bags this time? But next time, we do the bags right, and then we go full regalia"

Everyone mumbled in agreement at Robert's suggestion.

"Wait a minute! I didn't say 'no bags'!" Big Daddy protested.

"But nobody can see"

"So?"

"So, it'd be nice to see"

"Goddammit! This is a raid! I can't see! You can't see! So what? All that matters is that the fuckin' horse can see!"

After arguing for another ten minutes, Big Daddy and his men charged the camp site and circled the cart. However they stopped once they realised no one was there.

Schultz and Catcher were watching them from up in a tree in the distance. Schultz had his rifle pulled out and was aiming it right at the tooth on the cart. Once the bullet hit, the dynamite inside went off, blowing the entire cart into pieces. Big Daddy and his men scattered in every direction although they still couldn't see.

Schultz spotted Big Daddy as he took off his bag. Schultz then passed the rifle to Catcher who took a firm hold of it. Holding it steady he set his sights on his target.

"He's getting away" Schultz pointed out.

"I got em" Catcher murmured. He waited for another few seconds as Big Daddy got further out of range, but he didn't lose track of him.

He fired his gun and ripped right through Big Daddy's chest. Schultz smiled in approval of Catcher's skill, seeing that he was natural.

"_Whoo baby!" Granddad cheered. "Go Catcher Freeman!"_

"_Oh man, Dr Schultz blew them niggas away! They shouldn't have messed with him"_

* * *

After moving to new location, Catcher and Schultz sat around a camp fire and ate some dinner together

"How did you know Broomhilda's first master were German?" Catcher asked.

"_Why he asking that now and not before when they were talking about it?" Riley asked. "Seems like a bad scene transition to me"_

"_It has more relevance at this point in the plot"_

"_It still a bad transition"_

"Broomhilda is a German name" Schultz explained. "If they named her, it stands to reason they'd be German."

"Lotta gals where you from named Broomhilda?

"No, not so much. Broomhilda is the name of a character in one of the most popular of all the German legend"

"Really? There's a story 'bout Broomhilda?" Catcher asked with interest.

"Yes there is."

"Do you know it?"

"Every German knows that story. Would you like me to tell you?" Catcher nodded eagerly.

"Well Broomhilda was a princess. She was the daughter of Wotan, the god of all gods. Anyway, her father is really mad at her"

"What she do?"

"I don't exactly remember. I think she disobeys him in some way. He puts her high on top of a mountain". Schultz visualise with his hand above his head.

"Broomhilda's on a mountain?"

"It's a German legend, there's always going to be a mountain in there somewhere. So, he puts her on top of the mountain and he puts a fire breathing dragon there to guard the mountain. And then he surrounds her in circle of hellfire. And there Broomhilda shall remain, unless a hero arises brave enough to save her"

"Does a fella arise?" Catcher asked.

"Yes, as a matter he does. A fella named, Sigfried."

"Does Sigfried save her?"

"_Man Catcher Freeman keeps talking and interrupting the story. That's annoying"_

"_No shit!" Michael said angrily_

"Yes he does, and quite spectacularly, so. He scales the mountain, because he's not afraid of it. He defeats the dragon, because he's not afraid of it. He walks through hellfire because Broomhilda's worth it."

"I know how he feels" Catcher said. After a moment of silence, Schultz stood up and kneeled down in front of Catcher.

"Now Catcher, I don't doubt that one day, you'll save your lady love, but I can't in good conscience let you got to Greenville. A slave auction town in Mississippi isn't the place for you to visit. Free or not. It's just too dangerous"

He paused to let this information sink into Catcher. "But let me ask you something? How do you like the bounty hunter business?"

"Kill white folk and they pay you for it? What's not to like?" Catcher replied with a grin.

"_Oh yeah" Riley said with an equal grin._

"You have to admit we make a good team. How'd you like to partner up for the winter?"

"What you mean partner up?"

"You work with me through the winter till the snow melts. I give you a third of my bounties. We make some money this winter and when the snow melts, I'll take you to Greenville myself. And we'll find your wife"

"Why you care what happens to me? Why you care if I find my wife?" Catcher asked the doctor.

"Well frankly, I've never given anybody their freedom before. And now that I have, I feel vaguely responsible for you. Plus when a German meets a real life Sigfried, it's kind of a big deal. As a German, I'm obliged to help you on your quest to rescue your beloved Broomhilda"

Schultz offered his hand to Catcher to confirm their partnership. Thinking it over for a second, Catcher decided to put his trust into Dr King Schultz and returned the hand shake.

* * *

"Oh this story is the bomb!" Riley said. "I'm not saying its better then what my story would have been, but I ain't saying it _isn't_ either. That Dr Schultz is one cool nigga though, even if he's ain't a real doctor. He and Catcher Freeman gonna make one badass team"

"I must say that this is an impressive tale. A killer nigga teaming up with a mad Nazi surgeon. Now that is indeed a terrifying concept" Ruckus shuddered grimly.

"Hey why you stopping?" Granddad asked suddenly as Michael stepped off the table.

"I'm just going to get a sandwich" he answered.

"Ohhhh no you ain't!" Granddad shook his head his vigorously. "I'm not waiting around for you to come back. I want to hear more of that story and I want it now! Not be like some TV series that ends abruptly and the fans have to wait like… four years or something before they get new episodes. Well I ain't waiting four years for you to go get a sandwich. Now get back up on that table and keep giving us entertainment!"

"But I'm hungry"

"Granddad, let Michael a have break for a while" Huey said. "He has others things to do as well"

"Alright fine". Michael walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. "But you better be back soon and don't leave us sitting here wondering if you up and died or just lost interest!"


End file.
